1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an adjustable frame assembly and, more specifically, to an adjustable frame assembly for supporting a fenestration article and a method of assembling the adjustable frame assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Frame assemblies that support fenestration articles, such as screen cloths, are widely used and are well known in the art. Typically, the frame assemblies are disposed within an opening, which is defined by a structure, such as a building or house, for covering the opening. Occasionally, the frame assemblies may need to be replaced for a variety of reasons. For example, the frame assemblies may be lost or damaged and must be replaced.
A conventional replacement frame assembly typically includes a pair of rail members and a pair of stile members which are coupled to form the conventional replacement frame assembly. Typically, in methods of providing the conventional replacement frame assembly, a generic kit is provided which includes uncut rail and stile members. Dimensions of the opening are measured and the rail and stile members are cut to size according to the dimensions of the opening measured. The rail and stile members are subsequently coupled together to form the replacement frame assembly. Cutting and constructing the replacement frame assembly is time consuming, labor intensive, and costly. Additionally, errors in measuring the dimensions of the opening or inaccurate cutting of the rail and stile members may result in the conventional replacement frame assembly not adequately coving the opening of the structure.
Alternatively, the conventional replacement frame assembly may be purchased from a store preassembled according to standard dimensions. However, given the various sizes of doors and windows available for installation in the structure, it is unlikely that the conventional replacement frame assemblies that are preassembled will be available for all the various sizes of doors and windows. As such, conventional replacement frame assemblies commonly must be custom ordered from a manufacturer with the manufacturer preassembling the conventional replacement frame assembly at custom dimensions according to the measured dimensions of the opening. However, the conventional replacement frame assembly that is custom ordered from the manufacturer is expensive. Additionally, the conventional replacement frame assembly that is custom ordered from the manufacturer may take several weeks to manufacture and deliver. Furthermore, the conventional replacement frame assembly that is custom ordered from the manufacturer cannot compensate for errors made while measuring the dimensions of the opening.
Additionally, the fenestration article may need to be replaced for several reasons. For instance, when the fenestration article is the screen cloth, the screen cloth may be damaged, worn out, aesthetically unappealing, or the like. Typically, methods of installing a conventional replacement screen cloth require the conventional replacement screen cloth to be aligned with a frame assembly, which may be the original frame assembly that was provided with the window or door. Once the conventional replacement screen cloth is aligned with the frame assembly, a rubber gasket is inserted into a channel, which is defined along the rail and stile members of the frame assembly, to force the conventional replacement screen cloth into the channel of the rail and stile members.
However, the typical method of installing the conventional replacement screen cloth is labor intensive, time consuming, and often difficult to execute properly by a single individual. Additionally, the rubber gasket can degrade over time leading to the conventional replacement screen cloth separating from the frame assembly, which is undesirable.
Accordingly, there remains a need to provide an improved frame assembly and an improved method of installing a fenestration article therein.